


Pay Attention

by umidra



Series: Leafyishere (Calvin) Works [1]
Category: LeafyIsHere - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Leafyishere - Freeform, Lunch date, Sorry Not Sorry, YouTube, im sorry for whoever reads this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umidra/pseuds/umidra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>You only pay attention to food, not him.</p>
  <div class="center"></div>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Pay Attention

You felt the oily press of the dumpling on your cheek, narrowing your eyes when you felt it being lifted and pressed onto your cheek again. Said eyes however, stay glued to your phone as you utter his name.

_"Calvin."_

He only gives you a mischievous grin, his cheeks pressing up under his eyes with his broad simper. Not like you saw it though, as you were too busy texting.

"Can't you put your phone down just for a second?" He asks, giving you a tiny pout. The playfully teasing tone makes a giggle escape you, and you wipe off the oil from the dumpling with a napkin. You can never take him seriously when he does that "baby talk" thing, and vice versa. He called it cringe, yet he did it to you all the time just to see your flustered reaction. You thought it was extremely embarrassing (albeit insanely adorable) and it was usually enough to make you stop doing whatever you're doing to pinch his chubby little cheeks. However, you go right back to rapidly texting on your phone, ignoring his question.

"Lemme finish texting my friend real quick..." You mumble, and when he inquires which friend you tell him it's a new one you made in class, and you were happy because you now had someone you could copy your notes off of. Getting used to the pace of college was a little difficult, but you were somehow managing. Calvin frowns, begrudgingly shoveling the dumpling into his mouth. Because you were busy with college, the two of you didn't get to spend weekdays together, and didn't go out to eat that often. Today the two of you were out for Chinese, but you were too preoccupied with your new friend to eat your meal ~~that he WAS going to pay for, whether you liked it or not~~. As he's chewing, he watches you stifle a laugh, and though it's absolutely adorable, he can't help but get slightly irked by the lack of attention being directed toward him. He picks up another dumpling to eat, but pauses, an idea crossing his mind. 

"[Y/N]." He says, but as expected, you don't look up from your phone. "[Y/N]."

He brings the dumpling near your mouth, saying your name again. Out of your peripherals, you see it and it tantalizes you immediately. With eyes still glued to the screen, you open your mouth and shift towards it. He doesn't let you though, and continues to move it away from your mouth. Just as you are about to snatch it away (or yell at him for keeping food away from you), your forehead bumps lightly against something. You pause before retracting, blinking at him with big eyes. He has a goofy and slightly sheepish grin on his face, still holding the dumpling with his chopsticks. And when it finally clicks with you, you burst into a fit of giggles, cheeks flushing with color.

"Hey..." You giggle, the corners of your mouth twitching in a smile you were failing at hiding. He raises an eyebrow at you, and you cover your mouth to keep him from seeing the ridiculously large grin on your face. He was so cute, so **handsome** , and he was all yours. You put down your phone, then with your newly freed hand, reach out and pinch his cheek. His eyes twinkle into yours, and you can see a light dusting of pink settle on his cheeks. 

"Okay..." You sigh, flipping your phone face down on the table. You take his face in both of your hands and give him a quick peck on the lips before finally snatching the dumpling away. He chuckles and tousles your hair playfully, pressing another kiss to your forehead.

"That's better."

* * *

[The thing that inspired this all](http://asian.tumblr.com/post/142826824880/mangohalwa-tigersareendangered-mangoestho)


End file.
